Give Your Heart A Break
by zuruckgekommen
Summary: Sweenett. Can anything soften Sweeney Todd's heart? When Mrs. Lovett falls ill, she'll test him in ways he never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

The gloom of Fleet Street was nothing new for Mrs. Lovett, but for some reason it seemed especially depressing today. 'Not the best way to start out,' she thought to herself as she pulled herself back up the stairs to her pie shop. "Toby!" She called for him, it was time to get up.

"Yes Mum." He mumbled, showing no signs of getting out of bed.

"Toby." She said softer, ruffling his hair. "'Ow are we gonna open if you don't get up? Aren't you gonna help me today?"

He shook himself awake and jumped out of bed. "Yes Mum! So sorry!" He felt terrible for keeping her waiting, after all she'd done for him.

"S'alright, dear. I had a hard time getting up this morning, me'self." She swallowed hard, and it felt like a million of Mr. T's silver razors going down her throat. "I'm just gonna go make myself some tea, alright?" She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a nice, hot cup. Sighing, she put her hand to her temple. "It's going to be a long day," she whispered to herself.

Mrs. Lovett jumped. "A customer!" She breathed, forcing herself up to greet the first of the day. "Toby!" She called again.

The boy was always good about greeting and serving customers, and took his job very seriously. When she was sure the customers, who were now beginning to trickle in, were in good hands, she slipped away to her room. "Get it together, woman." She stared at herself in the mirror. "No time for weakness." But before she knew it, she was waking up from a nap she'd never meant to take. "Augh." She rasped, her throat raw. She forced herself up and walked herself out to the shop. There was nobody there, and it was dark out. How long had she been asleep? Why hadn't Toby noticed?

"There you are, Mum!" She turned to find him coming in from the market. "I was gonna wake ya, but you just looked so tired! I've gotten everything you asked for. We did quite a business today!" He continued to chatter on but she had stopped hearing him.

"That's nice." She cut him off. "I think I'll just go check in on Mr. T." But when she stood up, she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her chest. She tried to ignore it, but it grew worse with each step she took. She was getting dizzy, unable to breathe. "Tob-" she whispered, sinking to the floor, coughing hard.

"Mum!" Toby ran to her side. "Let me 'elp you!" He tried to pull her up but she shook her head.

"I'm alright, love." She tried to smile. "Would ya just go an' fetch Mr. T for me?"

He didn't say a word, just went flying up the stairs and into Sweeney's lair. "Mr. Todd!" He shouted, waking the barber from a peaceful rest.

Sweeney glared over at him, but didn't say a word.

"You must come quick! Downstairs, Mrs. Lovett needs ya!" He charged back down, looking back to make sure Sweeney was following him.

"Oh Mr. Todd," Nellie looked up at him from the floor. "I'm dreadfully sorry to bother ya, I just..my legs gave out on me..." She trailed off into another coughing fit.

Sweeney nodded, his expression unchanging. He scooped her up and carried her to her bed. She sighed, breathing him in. She'd never really felt how strong his arms were until now. But as soon as they'd rescued her, they were gone. He was gone. She closed her eyes, exhausted, and shivered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, trying to keep this coming as quickly as I can. Let me know if I should continue or abandon it, lol. Have at it.**

* * *

When she woke up, Nellie Lovett felt worse then ever. She could barely breathe, and somewhat felt like she just might vomit. She squinted, the dim light nearly blinding her, and saw a small figure sitting at the foot of her bed. "Toby?" She groaned, even the sound of her own voice made her headache worse.

He jumped, having fallen asleep hours ago. "Yes, Mum! You're awake! That's great! What can I do for ya?"

His voice was even worse, but she didn't want to panic him. "There, there, love." She sighed lightly, but was immediately overcome by another round of coughing.

"Oh!" Toby jumped up and ran to the kitchen to get her some water. "'Ere, Mum. Drink this!" He helped her sit up and brought the cup to her dry, cracked lips.

She took a few sips, but felt them starting to come back up. She closed her eyes, willing it to stay down, but it was to no avail. Within moments she found herself heaving, as bloody bile fell onto her chest. "Go!" She shooed Toby away.

Go, he did, straight back up to the barber. "Mr. Todd!" He cried, "Mrs. Lovett again, sir!"

"What now!" Sweeney bellowed. He'd been looking at a picture of his dear Lucy, remembering the good times they'd shared. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with this stupid boy and his foolish guardian.

"Please," Tears began to trickle down Toby's cheeks. "She's awful sick."

Rolling his eyes, Sweeney followed Toby back downstairs and into her room, where she was weakly attempting to turn off the light. She couldn't keep her arm up long enough to do it, though.

"What's wrong with you." It didn't really sound like a question, but an accusation.

She turned her head slowly towards him. "Forgive me, Mr. T. I don't know what's-" she stopped to catch her breath, "gotten into me." She wished he'd take her back into his arms. If anything could make her feel better, it'd be that.

He looked sort of disgusted, and disappeared for a moment, coming back with a wet rag. "Clean yourself up." He barked, tossing it to her.

She bit her lip, trying to muster up the strength to wipe the puke from her chin and chest, just above her nightgown.

He turned to go and she had to make up her mind. "Mr. T?" She whispered.

"What." He stopped, but didn't turn to look at her.

"I..." stopping to cough for what felt like an eternity, she became scared for herself. "Could you 'elp me?" She fought tears, but one seemed to slip out anyway and she just didn't have the energy to wipe it away.

Sweeney Todd rolled his eyes and came back over to her, using the rag to clean her up. He could tell she wanted him to stay, but there was no way he was going to waste his time sitting with her. The day was about to begin, and he'd have customers soon. But if she was still in bed, who would take care of the bodies he dumped down into the bakehouse? It certainly wouldn't be the little bastard she'd hired to help her around the shop. He still had no idea what went on upstairs.

"Shall I fetch a doctor?" He asked, emotionless.

She shrugged. She knew she probably needed one, but she didn't want him to leave her. And, if she required outside help, he might think she didn't really need him. Her whole body was overcome with chills and she pulled the covers all the way up to her chin. "I guess so," she replied. "But could ya send Toby?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that, well, in my condition..Could ya stay?" She regretted it the second she saw him grimace. "I mean, never mind." Her pale white face flushed red and she rolled over so she wouldn't have to face him.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are being so nice with reviews, but I have a hard time thinking this is really any good considering how quickly I'm churning it out, and at such odd hours of the night. Anyway, please do continue to let me know what you think & whether or not I should continue! Thanks 3**

* * *

As soon as she heard the door close, Nellie let out her breath and her body became overrun by sobs. Her emotions were all jumbled up. She was so embarrassed that she'd even asked him to stay. So heartbroken that he hadn't wanted to. So angry that, even now that Lucy was gone, he'd never care for her. She cried, and cried, and she couldn't catch her breath so she knew she must've sounded completely mad. But he was gone, so it didn't much matter.

As she drew in much air as she could, trying to stop the useless sobbing, she wondered how Toby hadn't heard her and come in. She was glad he hadn't, until she heard the door open again. She waved the boy away, unable to gather herself enough to speak, but when she looked over to make sure he'd gone, she saw that he'd never been there at all. It was Sweeney Todd she was looking up at.

"But..." she cried, "I thought-"

He cut her off by sitting down at the edge of her bed. "I've sent the boy out for a doctor, like you said." He stared coldly at her, unsure what to make of the scene she was making.

"I'm sorry." She gasped. "I-"

"Stop talking." Sweeney growled. "Go to sleep or something."

She nodded, her tears drying as her breathing slowly settled down just enough for her to see straight. But she didn't close her eyes, as heavy as they were. She wanted to savor this moment, with the love of her life sitting at the end of her bed. She knew it wasn't likely to happen again.

But she must've fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, Toby was bursting through the door with a doctor trailing behind. "Mum!" He sort of shouted and it sent her headache into a new realm. "I've got you a doctor!" Sweeney shot up from her bed and gave Toby a look, but he seemed so worried and Nellie felt bad for making him that way, so she patted the bed next to her.

"Commere, love." She said, barely able to recognize her own voice from the hoarseness.

He sat down right next to her and the doctor came forward. "Mrs. Lovett." He said. "Dr. Burke."

She nodded, trying to prop herself up a bit.

The doctor ignored her effort and placed a hand on her forehead. "Hmm."

"Well?" Toby asked, his voice shaking with nerves.

"Come on, boy." Sweeney Todd ordered from the corner of the room. "Come with me."

"If it's alright, I'd like to stay!"

Toby's enthusiasm made her laugh, but that only led to yet another, more painful coughing spell.

"Mrs, Lovett," the doctor pulled her up, trying to clear her airway.

"NOW!" Sweeney shouted at Toby, and the boy looked back at her quickly before following him out the door.

Once she was able to breathe again, Nellie sighed heavily. "So, I uh- I need to be able to get back to work..." She looked up at the doctor, hoping for a quick fix.

"Well, it doesn't look like that going to be 'appening for a bit. You'll 'ave to take this every day.." he pulled a bottle of vile looking liquid from his bag, "and you'll need a lot of rest, even after the infection's gone, so it doesn't come back."

Her face fell. What would she do? How could she be out of commission for so long? What about the shop? The bodies?

"You've got to eat, too." The doctor continued, "to gain your strength back."

"But I can't." She whined. "I can't even keep the water I was drinkin'."

The doctor shook his head. Rest, take your medicine, and eat. You'll be up and about in two weeks time."

"Two weeks!" She exclaimed, overcome again. She swallowed back the blood she'd coughed up, not wanting the doctor to add more time to her sentence.

"Two weeks. And if you should get worse, you just send for me again. Good luck, Ma'am." And with that, he met Sweeney in the shop for his payment, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter, I guess. Oh well! Reviews let me know whether or not to keep going.**

* * *

She'd only just closed her eyes again, disappointed, when Sweeney Todd came bursting into her room again, with Toby trailing right behind.

"Well?" They said, in unison.

She looked down. "'E gave me this. 'Ave to take it every day, I do. And I won't be up to par for another two weeks..." She looked at Mr. Todd, trying to read his blank expression. "I'm sorry.." She added, before another stabbing pain in her chest stole her breath.

"Two weeks." Sweeney repeated. "Fine." It wasn't ideal, but he figured he could just do regular barbering for a couple of weeks, to keep them afloat, and when Mrs. Lovett got back to herself, he could get back to his usual style. But what would he do with her in the meantime? She obviously needed looking after, but he felt ill-equipped to do that for her. Maybe the boy...but he was a little thing, and she couldn't even get up to go to the toilet or bathe herself. That lad could not help her with such things.

"Toby."

"Yes, sir?" Toby feared Mr. Todd would send him away again.

"You'll stay with Mrs. Lovett. Make sure she 'as everything she needs. And when she asks you, you'll come and get me. Jus' to help out with what you cannot do for her. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Toby repeated, glad he was getting to stay with his guardian.

"Good." Sweeney quickly went upstairs to open for business, even though it was already well into the afternoon. He didn't expect much, he just wanted to get away. He didn't want either of those two to get the wrong idea. He didn't want them to think he cared too much.

"Not to worry, Mum!" Toby grabbed her hand and brought her back to the present. She'd been staring at where Sweeney had stood. He could've stayed, but he didn't.

She gave the boy a small smile. "I'm alright, darling. Really, I am." She lied, swallowing hard in attempt to keep back what felt like her millionth coughing fit of the day.

"S'alright, Mum." Toby lowered his voice and let go of her hand. "I'll fix it for ya..."

She looked at him quizzically, unable to speak, as he rushed out of her room. As soon as he was gone, she relaxed slightly, letting it happen, but he was back almost as soon as he'd gone and she panted, trying to pull herself back together.

Toby grabbed the bottle of medicine from the night table, and poured some onto the spoon he'd just gone to get. "'Ere ya go, Mum."

She felt ridiculous and wanted to serve herself, but she found herself opening her mouth and swallowing back the disgusting liquid anyway. "Thank ya dear." She croaked, closing her tired eyes and sighing lightly.

A smile played at Toby's lips as he watched her fall into a relatively peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, you guys haven't really been reviewing much so I've kind of lost interest. This is short because of that. If you actually want more of it, you'll have to review because I just can't be inspired to write just for myself. Sorry!**

* * *

Upstairs, the barber had no such luck. Sleep rarely came for him, and when it did, it was NEVER peaceful. But tonight it was a bit different. Tonight, his thoughts weren't haunted with the usual images of Judge Turpin towering over Lucy, or of Johanna locked away in his care. Tonight, his mind kept wandering to Mrs. Lovett, worrying over whether or not she would be alright. And this felt horrifying to him, like a betrayal of his beautiful wife. But no matter what he did, he could not push the thoughts away.

As for Nellie, she spent most of her time sleeping. She took her medicine on schedule, and was regaining her strength little by little. But she hadn't seen Sweeney in several days, and was beginning to lose hope. He hadn't even come to check on her, and she was terribly disappointed.

Toby spent his time caring for the shop, and its owner. He felt important for the first time in his life, and he loved it. Watching Mrs. Lovett get better and better, thanks mostly to him, made him feel like he could finally give back to her some of the love and care she'd given to him.

But this was all somewhat short-lived. As he was preparing to open the shop, there was a knock at the door. Sweeney looked over and felt a charge run through his entire body when he saw the judge standing in his doorway.

"Mr. Todd." Judge Turpin greeted him, coolly.

"My Lord." Sweeney forced himself to give a small bow. "'Ow can I be of service to you?"

Turpin came in and looked around, just as he had the first time. He walked himself over to Sweeney's chair, but hesitated a bit. "You see, sir, I realize our last visit didn't quite end well. However, I am a man of strong character, obviously, and since I've found myself in your," he paused a moment, "neck of the woods..." He brought his hand up to his face, "I suppose I could use a shave."

"At your service." Sweeney took his coat and sat him down in the chair. He found that his hands were shaking, just slightly, and he could hardly wait to have his revenge.

It took him less than 10 minutes to mangle the judge's body with such an amazing overkill that he even startled himself. But then, he realized, he had problem. With Mrs. Lovett still out of commission, he had no way of dealing with this mess.


	6. Chapter 6

**As per usual, keep the reviews coming. I'm thinking one or two chapters more? If you have any suggestions on endings you'd like to see, let me know. Otherwise, I'm sure I'll come up with something.**

* * *

She woke, abruptly, to an urgent knock on her door. Before she could invite him in, Sweeney burst through the door, covered in blood. She gasped, propping herself up a bit. He hadn't been killing since she'd been sick, and she couldn't imagine what had made him change his mind. "Wot did ya do, Mr. T?" She asked, panicked.

"You've gotta get up." He snarled. "'E finally came back, Turpin, and I 'ad to do it."

She knew he should've seemed scary, the way he looked, but instead he just seemed like a little boy to her.

"Alright..Will you 'elp me?" She reached out for his arm and he pulled her up. She was dizzy immediately, as it was the first time she'd gotten out of bed in a while, so She clutched tightly to his arm and waited for it to pass.

Once she felt a bit steadier, she reluctantly let go a bit. She had to admit, she liked holding onto him. She felt safe with him. "Shall we?" She asked, slightly unsure of herself after all this time. She hadn't made any pies in over a week.

Sweeney nodded and led her downstairs. He pretended not to notice as she swayed around on his arm. "Mrs. Lovett." He scolded, eventually. "Come on."

"Sorry, Mr. T." She took another deep breath, but her vision was blurred and she could barely hold herself up. 'Come on, woman." She thought to herself.

After what felt, to him, like forever, Sweeney finally let go of Nellie and pushed her towards the judge's body, laying crumpled on the floor. "Go ahead, then." He ordered.

She blinked back tears as the stench filled her nose. She somehow managed to carve up the body, just like usually did, and get it into the grinder. She knew, though, that she wasn't strong enough to actually grind the meat. "Mr. T, can ya 'elp me? I just need ya to give this a good grind..." She trailed off as her knees buckled and she found herself on the floor. "Just gonna have a quick rest." She choked, trying to hide the pain that shot up her spine when she landed.

He ignored her and made sure the meet was thoroughly ground. But then, when he could no longer sense the judge, when he was sure he was REALLY gone, he looked over at her with softer thoughts. He knelt down in front of her, completely confused by the calm that had come over him. "What do I do now?" He asked, his voice lacking its usual tone of anger.

She gave him the smallest of smiles and instructed him on how to put the meat into the pies, and just how to cook them. And then, she watched proudly as he worked her bake house.

When he was finished and all the pies were in the oven, he gestured for her to get up. "We'll have the boy finish them off, and open the shop tonight."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I uh, I'm not feeling too well. I don't know if I can really..." She tried to push herself into a standing position, but hadn't the strength.

"Right." He said, lifting her effortlessly. "Together, then."

She was sure she hadn't heard him correctly, positive her fever had returned. He'd never say that to her. Never.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, last chapter! Thanks for reading, you guys! I started a new fic for Sweeney, also Sweenett, so you can read that if you want :)**

* * *

But he had. He had said it. It had surprised him just as much. It was crazy, he knew, but he felt such a strong sense of closure, knowing the judge was tucked into a meat pie, soon to be devoured by a hungry Londoner. He felt no more rage. He felt no more guilt. He felt free. He thought of Lucy, and he no longer saw her suffering in his head. He let go, and he no longer obsessed over his loss. He no longer obsessed at all, really. And he couldn't have gotten to this point without the woman he was holding tight to his chest. He realized that he'd been standing there, over her bed, unwilling to put her down.

"Mr. T..." she finally squeaked. "Are you alright?" She looked up at him, confused.

"Yes. At last." He gently set her into the bed.

She nodded, still feeling very unsure. She pulled the covers up to her neck but did not close her eyes.

"Mrs. Lovett." His tone was still new to her. "N-" he stopped. "Nellie." He sat on the side of her bed. "Thank you."

"For wot?" She thought, still convinced she was dreaming.

"For everything."


End file.
